This invention relates to a holding device for post-type earrings. Such earrings include an ornamental portion and a post generally in the form of a cylindrical rod or pin normally extending from the rear surface of such ornamental portion and adapted to pass through a pierced ear opening in the lobe of an earring wearer. The ornamental portion of the earring may be formed from any suitable material in order to achieve the desired ornamental effect and may include a bezel or setting for stones and other decorative materials and the like. The post, however is generally formed from a stainless type steel such as surgical steel in order that the post upon movement within and contact with the pierced ear opening will not cause infection, discoloration etc. thereof. Such materials are generally referred to as "super-allergenic materials". Also, as is known, a keeper or clutch element is utilized to receive the end of the post or pin projecting through the pierced ear opening so as to assure its positioning with regard to the wearer's ear.
Generally it is common to plate, coat or otherwise form a decorative metal surface as by electrolytic deposition upon at least portions of the earring ornament. It is also likely that during such coating procedures, portions of the pin which come in contact with the pierced ear opening may undesirably receive such coatings. It is accordingly desirable to be able to mask those portions of the pin or post which will come in contact with the pierced ear opening so as to assure that such areas do not receive a coating and thus maintain their super-allergenic condition.
It is also essential that during the commonly utilized electrolytic deposition of such decorative coating that electrical contact be maintained between the earring and the means which is utilized to support such in the bath or dip tank. Such means normally takes the form of some type of rack or device from which a plurality of earrings are affixed as by clamps and the like to assure electrical contact and then the total assembly lowered into the plating tank. It is accordingly further desirable that electrical contact be maintained between the earring and its supporting means during the plating procedure in addition to assuring that those areas of the post which will contact the pierced ear opening are masked from receiving such coating.